Ice Spire ogre
Ice Spire ogres were bigger, smarter, and more dangerous than their more numerous ogre cousins. Ecology Ice Spire ogres were low on the totem pole of giants and giant-kin in the Ice Spires region. They kept herds of krotter, a large, yaklike cattle, for food, clothing, and milk. They also raided and pillaged to add to their larders and to increase their reputations. They were also known to hire themselves out as mercenaries when the humans or other wealthier races of the region went to war. They adapted well to their icy environment, wrapping their bodies in heavy furs, held in place by wide leather straps. Description Ice Spire ogres stood a full 10 feet high, and weighed 500 to 600 pounds. Their skin color ranged from yellow to brown-black, their hair was a dirty gray, and their eyes gleamed a startling shade of purple. Ice Spire ogres smelled even worse than the ogres found across Faerûn, a scent comparable to rotting flesh Combat Despite their chaotic bent, Ice Spire ogres were disciplined combatants, especially when led by a shaman or a chieftain. Ice Spire ogres were very well adapted to surviving in their frigid, treacherous environment. When operating in their home terrain, these ogres could easily surprise any creature. To those Ice Spire ogres who worship the fiend Baphomet, he granted the ability to enter a state of killing frenzy the ogres referred to as the Blood Dance. While in this strange state, the ogres attacked with greater fury and damaged other more savagely, and always fought to the death. When in this frenzied rage, the ogres could suffer multiple fatal wounds before falling. Only victory or death could quench the fire of the Blood Dance. Most Ice Spire ogres had no foreknowledge of when the Blood Dance would strike, although in beseeching their go to bestow his bloody "blessing". Society Most of the Ice Spire ogres lived in a vast network of caves and caverns located high in the Ice Spire mountains. This range lay south of the Great Glacier, north of Citadel Adbar, east of the Coldwood, and west of Anauroch. Access to the cavern network was gained by way of a series of stairs and ladders (giant-sized, of course, which caused problems for any of the smaller races who tried to ascend them), strategically located to be easily defensible. In other words, many ascents all led to a single entrance to the caves proper, allowing the ogres to concentrate their defenses at that cave opening. A thick, choking mist from vents deep within these caves permeated the entirety of the network. This mist caused nausea in all who were unaccustomed to it. Ice Spire ogres were adept at moving and fighting in this mist; they could surprise any creature when they were within the mist. Religion The ogres that inhabited this network worshiped Vaprak the Destroyer, the great ogre god. They also followed the instructions of Lanaxis, the Twilight Spirit, in the past. Another tribe of Ice Spire ogres inhabited an icy chasm known as the Dour Fissure and revered the demon lord Baphomet. This was the only tribe that possessed the Blood Dance ritual ability. History Much of the history of the Ice Spire ogres was unknown to human chroniclers, but some relatively later events were common knowledge. A tribe of Ice Spire ogres was once employed by Prince Camden of the human kingdom of Hartsvale. Camden was involved in a civil war with his twin brother over who would succeed their late father as king. The ogres' aid helped Camden win the war and ascend the throne. The ogres demanded an unusual price for their cooperation however. The tribes' chieftain and shaman, Goboka, wanted Camden's first-born daughter as compensation for his tribes' aid in the war. As a young prince with no children (and a family line that strongly favored male children), Camden agreed. After Camden became king, he did indeed have a daughter, Brianna. King Camden refused to give her up, however, until an emissary arrived at his castle reminding him of his secret promise. In order to maintain appearances, the King set up an ambush where his now-grown daughter could be kidnapped by the ogres and spirited away. This plan was upset by the firbolg ranger, Tavis Burden, who betrayed his liege's orders not to pursue the ogres. After tracking and battling the ogres, Tavis eventually rescued Brianna from the ogres and returned to Hartsvale where they revealed Camden's long-ago promise. Camden was deposed as a result and Brianna ascended the throne of Hartsvale. Goboka, the tribe's leader, qualified as a chieftain and had shaman abilities equal to those of a moderately experienced cleric. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Giants Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures